


Wake Up Crowley

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: July 1, 2020. Crowley's awakened from his two month nap by a phone call from an impatient Aziraphale.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: AwakeTheSnake





	Wake Up Crowley




End file.
